


Who Matters.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff from a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Matters.

'It's not what we have in life but who we have in life that really matters.' 

The text comes through as John is cooking dinner and he smiles, planning his answer even as he finishes the preperation for dinner, putting it all together will be easy once he replies. Then the text tone sounds again and he laughs softly. 

'I love you, my cuddles' 

Of course she does, he knew this already, but he replies all the same. 

'I love you too, my wife' 

The door shuts shortly after he hits send and he hears the phone alert ring, smiling as he puts the dinner aside to cook, having pieced it all together early. She is smiling when she comes in. 

"Wife?"

John laughs softly. 

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you... snuggles?"

"Or anything other than wife..."

John smirks, moving to kiss her softly. 

"You are my wife, and I love you."

"I love you too, husband."

He laughs then, kissing her again. 

"You are such a tease..."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have me any other way..."

He smiles, and shrugs. 

"True."


End file.
